How Many Worlds!
by QueenFrosteen
Summary: G for now, but may change. A spell goes wrong, but for the better. A girl is wrenched from her world, to a place in need of her, and to some where she thought was only in books
1. Chapter One

A/N-my first fic! Aren't you so happy! Read and review it PLEASE!  
  
I own everything so far, I'll tell you when I don't.  
  
How Many Worlds! Chapter One  
  
They crouched around the fire talking. All three looked human enough. If you looked closer though, you would notice features that were definitely not human. Two of the group had these strange features, a male and a female. Both were different species though. The third was human, and he was not happy.  
  
"I don't understand! It was a simple enough spell, why didn't it work?" the human male exclaimed.  
  
"Neither do we," soothed the human-like female. "It's nothing to get all worked up about though. We'll find out what went wrong, but we have more important things that require our attention."  
  
This did nothing to pacify him. Instead, he glowered all the more. The third member of the group just sat and regarded the others. Finally, tiring of this, he let his eyes wander about the cave. Idly he let them rest upon the corner where they slept. He looked there for quite awhile until he realized what he was doing.  
  
'Nothing strange,' he thought. 'But why can't I look away?' With force he tore his bright blue eyes from the crevice. Immediately, he jerked them back. 'What in the world?' he thought frantically as light began to gather over the human's bedroll.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Well, what do you think! Good, bad, WHAT! I must have feedback! Tell me how the title is. It does have something to do with the story though. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to stop here, it's just the perfect place! 


	2. Chapter Two

~A/N~ second chapter! I've had it done, but been too lazy to type it. This chapter is dedicated to Stuffed Dodo, my first reviewer!  
  
I still own it all, everyone is mine. (Except Spindle's End by Robin McKinley)  
  
How Many Worlds! Chapter Two  
  
Yawning, teen-agers filed into the classroom. A few of them sat talking, but most were silent. Several of the students put their heads down on their desks and went to sleep. A girl on the back row pulled out a book and began to read. As the hands on the clock got closer to 7:45, the noise started to die down.  
  
At 7:45 on the dot, the bell rang. The students in the silent classroom could hear people running, trying to get to class. Calmly the teen-agers waited for Miss Brooksdale, their teacher to arrive. Slowly, the time ticked by. Ten minutes after school started; Miss Brooksdale still wasn't there. Several more people put their heads down and fell asleep.  
  
Finally Miss Brooksdale swept into the room. As usual, she had a bubbly energy following her. Just by looking at her face, it was apparent that she had more energy than all of the kids put together. Busily she gathered what she needed for the lesson and moved to the front of the room.  
  
"Now class," she said clapping her hands, "since we have so little time left, we must hurry! Who wants to give us a synopsis of what last happened in Spindle's End?" She let her eyes roam the class, searching for a hand. When they scanned over one of the girls, her face tightened. "Khalida, put that book away!" she snapped. "We can't start until everyone is paying attention!"  
  
Reluctantly the girl Khalida put her book away. Miss Brooksdale was watching her with an eagle's eye to make sure she was obeyed. When her orders had been followed through, she smiled. "Now, who is going to tell us what happened?"  
  
Immediately the girl sitting next to Khalida shot her hand into the air. She began waving it frantically. When Miss Brooksdale's eyes met the girl's, they instantly lit up. "Lindanie, will you tell us what happened?" Lindanie nodded. She opened her mouth, and words began poring out. She had been talking for just about two minutes when Miss Brooksdale interrupted.  
  
"I would be taking notes on what Lindanie is saying. Some of what she says would be very good to know for a test!"  
  
Immediately, there was a flurry of activity as people groped for pens and paper. When the majority of the class was ready, Miss Brooksdale gestured for Lindanie to continue. Lindanie began talking again.  
  
'How can she talk so fast?" Khalida wondered while writing as fast as she could. 'She never even stops to breathe! Hmm, maybe she is related to Miss Brooksdale. Both of them are always talking at break-neck speeds!' Finally, her hand cramping from trying to keep up with Lindanie's rapid speech, she stopped. Sitting back in her chair, Khalida just listened. 'I'll just ask her to tell me later, without talking so fast!'  
  
Khalida looked at the clock and sighed. There were still five minutes remaining. She hated the class and the teacher. Miss Brooksdale hated her right back. In fact, the only person Miss Brooksdale like in the class was Lindanie. Out of the entire class, Khalida was her least favorite student though.  
  
For the life of her, Khalida couldn't figure out why. She paid attention, did her work, and didn't disrupt, but still it was the same. At first, she thought it was because Miss Brooksdale didn't know her, but now she knew different. The year was almost halfway over; things hadn't gotten any better. On the contrary, it was worse.  
  
'For some reason she doesn't like me. I wish she'd say why,' Khalida thought idly, only half listening to Lindanie.  
  
During this time, Miss Brooksdale had been listening to Lindanie with a rapturous expression. When her eyes shifted slightly, she frowned. Khalida was not writing, just sitting and daydreaming. One of the things Miss Brooksdale couldn't stand was idleness. Miss Brooksdale debated whether to say anything or not. She decided to keep quiet. A malicious glint appeared in her eyes. "If she fails this test, I can fail her! It will only be her own fault too!" she thought viciously, wanting to tear the glazed expression from Khalida's face.  
  
~ Well, how was that? A note on Lindanie: she is a combination of two of my friends, Melanie and Lindsay. Her personality is their personalities added together and exaggerated, so there you go. I know it's a weird name, but I like it. ~ 


End file.
